Charmed Alternate Season 4
by Charmed1792
Summary: When all three sisters survive after Shax's attack the balance of power is disturbed and allows The Source to gain more ground. Alternate Season 4 will show how the sisters come with this along with family ties work and personal lifes, and an old secret.
1. Promo

Charmed Alternate Season Four:

After the events of 'All Hell Breaks Loose' Prue and Piper have been left for dead by Shax and with Phoebe trapped with Cole and Leo all looks bleak for them!

Can they be rescued in time before the power of three is broken?

Tune into Charmed Alternate Season Four to discover this and to see how Phoebe and Cole's relationship copes. How Prue finds love. How Piper and Leo start a family. And the secret that an innocent is hiding from the sisters.

Coming to Mid April 2009.


	2. 4x01 The Rewitching Of Destiny Part One

_(A/N: Hay everyone i'm back again and this time this project is going to be my best hopefully,so i hope you enjoy and please R and R thanks Matt) p.s. I claim no owneship over any of the characters featured within Charmed only characters from my own imagination._

**Episode Synopsis: **With Piper and Prue both on the brinck of death from Shax's attack it's up to Phoebe to save them. She has a vision whilst in the underworld and see's her sisters attack, told to leave before The Source arrives she and Leo flee. They return just in time to save both sisters. Meanwhile destiny has now been set of course and it's up to a council of angels to keep a look out on the coming events.

**4x01 The Rewitching of Destiny Part One**

**Previously on Charmed:**

The sisters were exposed on live T.V. and faced a future where the whole world knew their secret. Phoebe went down to the underworld to save Cole and restore his humanity, whilst her sisters dealt with the repercussions of exposure leading to Piper's death. With no other option Phoebe made a deal with The Source to stay in the underworld if he told Tempus to reverse time to before Shax first attacked. This was a trick as without Phoebe being there no one would weaken Shax and have Prue and Piper healed after the attack.

**And Now The Season Premiere of Charmed.**

Phoebe paced around the cavern that she was in with Leo and Cole, Cole had just returned after making the deal with The Source to save her sisters' lives. "When will we know that times reversed?" Phoebe asked as she stopped pacing and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Probably when The Source himself arrives" Cole replied as Phoebe's face was covered with a look of horror, "Wh What, he's going to come here to us" She said in a panicked tone, "Leo you better get out of here now before he comes" Phoebe told her brother in-law as she placed her hand on his shoulder, then suddenly her head started spinning and her knees buckled as she was pulled into a Premonition.

(x)

_Piper and Prue are lying on the floor as Shax turns to face Doctor Griffiths, Shax prepares to launch a devastating blast as Prue jumps up and defends him and gets blasted through sunrooms wall. Piper witnesses the attack and gets up only to meet the same fate as Prue and blasted through the wall._

(x)

Phoebe stumbled back as she caught her breath, "What did you see?" Leo asked as he looked down at Phoebe, "Its Piper and Prue they're going to be double crossed" Phoebe replied before she turned to face Cole, "I made this deal with The Source so my sisters would stay safe not for them to both die" She said. "Phoebe I didn't know that he'd do this honestly" Cole replied as he looked from Phoebe to Leo and back, "You've got to leave now" He said suddenly as he looked to see if their were any bounty hunters outside of the cavern, "If you don't save Piper and Prue then The Source wins and the world looses" Cole said to Phoebe, "Now go, orb out with Leo before The Source arrives" He said.

Phoebe looked at Cole and felt her love for him rise, she then turned to face Leo, "Come on lets go" She said as she grabbed his hand, "Promise me you'll come back to me safely" She said as she looked into Cole's eyes,

"I promise with all my heart I'll get back to you" Cole replied before he kissed Phoebe, "Now go" He said as he stepped away from Phoebe as she orbed out with Leo just before the bounty hunters shimmered followed by The Source. "Belthazor how very noble of you to let your witch escape but that will be your downfall" The Source said as he stepped forward from the trio of bounty hunters, "You'll have to catch me first" Cole said before he shimmered out of the cavern, "After him now!" The Source shouted as the bounty hunter shimmered out after Cole.

_Opening Credits_

_The song Die another Day plays as we pan across San Francisco, we slowly sweep over Golden Gate Park and then move downtown we fade out to white and then fade back into the manor and zoom up to the smashed doors._

_(x)_

As Phoebe and Leo orbed into the foyer of the manor the couldn't believe the carnage that met them, "Oh god" Phoebe said as she saw her sisters unconscious in a pile or rubble, "Leo quick heal them" She said with a tone of panic in her voice, Leo quickly ran over to the sisters and knelt down besides them slowly a golden glow was emitted from his hands and was bathed over Prue and Piper as there injuries slowly started to heal, "Leo what's taking so long" Phoebe asked as she knelt in between her sisters holding both of their hands, "They're badly injured Pheebs it's going to take a while" Leo replied as the glow slowly subsided. "Oh my head" Piper moaned as she slowly pulled herself up, "What happened?" Prue asked as she sat upright but was knocked back down as Phoebe crashed into her with a hug, "Thank god you're both ok" She said as she and her sisters stood up, "Looks like Shax sure did a number on us" Piper said as she looked at the broken wall behind them and then at the hole in the far wall, "Oh god Doctor Griffiths" Prue said as she followed Piper's line of vision towards the hole. The sisters and Leo ran towards the hole and saw Doctor Griffiths lifeless body lying on the lawn, "No" Prue said shocked and saddened, "We were supposed to protect him" She said as she walked away from the window, "Prue honey" Piper said as she followed her sister back into the foyer. Prue stopped suddenly and faced Phoebe, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd have come down when we called for you, where were you?!" She shouted at Phoebe,

"Prue I know your upset about loosing an innocent but you can't take it out on Phoebe" Piper replied as she looked into her older sisters saddened eyes.

"I think we should tell them what happened" Leo said as he looked down at Phoebe,

"Tell us what?" Piper asked as she looked over at Phoebe and Leo,

"I wasn't here when Shax attacked because I was in the underworld with Leo and Cole" Phoebe informed her sisters,

"Why were you in the underworld?" Piper asked,

"Better yet why were you with Cole?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked up to Leo and slowly released a sigh as she got ready to explain everything to her sisters.

"This has all happened before, but last time you two went to vanquish Shax and we were exposed" Phoebe explained to sisters,

"I went to the underworld to save Cole and when I was down there, Piper was killed" Phoebe said as both her sisters jaws dropped.

"Wait if Piper was killed that means Leo didn't heal her" Prue said as she looked over at her brother in-law.

"Wait Leo is that true?" Piper asked sounding hurt at the thought her husband hadn't saved her.

"It's not like that, I was in the underworld trying to get Phoebe back so I couldn't hear your call" Leo replied to his wife.

"So I made a deal with The Source, tell Tempus to reverse time and save the two of you and I'd stay with him" Phoebe said, "But he double crossed me and if Cole hadn't helped us escape you could both be dead now" Phoebe told her sisters.

"Well this a lot to take in" Piper said as she paced around the foyer, "So what do we do now, Shax is still at large and your on the run from The Source" Piper said as she looked from Leo to Phoebe and then to Prue.

"First I think we should call Morris and ask him to help us with moving Doctor Griffith's body" Phoebe said as Prue walked off to get the cordless, "Then I'm going to go to the mausoleum and see if I can contact Cole" She told her sisters, "I don't think it's safe for any of us to be alone especially you Pheebs" Piper replied as moved over to her baby sister, "Ok well then do you mind if you come with me then?" Phoebe asked, "After all I could use your new explosion power if things get messy" She said with a smile as Prue entered the room holding the cordless. "Morris will be here in about twenty minutes to pick up the body" Prue informed her sisters with a sad look on her face, "Ok well then lets get the book and work on a way to get Shax before he gets us" She said as she headed upstairs followed by her sisters.

(x)

Within the various caverns of the underworld The Source was making his way back to his cavern. "Oracle show yourself to me" He commanded as he stood over a rock slab, within a matter of minutes there was a golden glow and there lay The Oracle. "Master what is your desire?" She asked,

"I must know what the future holds for the Halliwells" He said to The Oracle who responded by looking into her crystal ball which let out a glow, "I see a lot on the horizon, each of witches will face a test in the near future and…" The Oracle suddenly stopped speaking as she looked on in horror, "What is it Oracle?" The Source asked her, "What do you foresee?"

"I see trouble for the Halliwells; they've altered the grand design drastically, and thus have helped us to gain a foot hold in victory" The Oracle informed her master as the image within her crystal changed to the heavens.

(x)

Up in the heavens the council of elders were in session,

"Odin we must address this issue with the up most importance" Ardan said as he stood in front of his fellow elders, "We will Ardan, but you must comprehend the repercussions we could face if we turn The Charmed Ones against us" Odin responded as his fellow elders gasped at the thought of three good witches turning against them, "Within the past year we've caused so much chaos in their already full lives that confronting them could push them over the edge" Odin said as he looked around the room, "Now this meeting is adjourned" He said before all his fellow elders orbed out of the great hall, suddenly Odin shuddered as a shadow moved under him and stood behind him before transforming into the angel of death. "You're early" Odin said not even turning around to face the angel, "I guess we're skipping the pleasantries then Odin" Death replied as he stood beside the elder, "The others should all arrive soon I suppose" Death said as he and Odin sat opposite other at the great table before a white sphere swirled around the room along with different flashes of light, "It looks as if everyone is finally here" Odin said as the new arrivals took their seats at the table, "All of you have been summoned here as you're each angels of a specific trait and have strong ties to the grand design" Odin said as he stood in front of the angels,

"Yes Odin we know who we are." The angel of destiny said as she stood up, "The real question is why we're here" Destiny said as she sat back down,

"The answers simple" Death said from across the table, "The Halliwells and the mystery that shrouds them" He said to the other angels, to this remark another female angel stood up at the foot of the table, "The Halliwells have shifted the balance of the grand design from letting one sister live" The angel said as she looked at each angel, "This also means that they have disturbed the powers of death, destiny and fate" The angel of fate informed the others, "So now it's up to us all to devise a plan to restore the grand design" The angel of destiny replied.

(x)

As Phoebe and Piper sat with the mausoleum the pair were talking about The Source. "So what do we do if he comes after you Pheebs?" Piper asked her little sister, "Well we'd have to face him sooner or later any way, although I'd wish it was later so I suppose we'll have to fight him" Phoebe replied as she slowly stood up and looked at the time on her watch, "Come on Cole where are you?" She asked as Piper stood up beside her,

"Don't worry Cole will find a way to get to you Pheebs" She said trying to cheer her sister up. Suddenly two bounty hunters smoked into the mausoleum, "Oh great company" Piper sarcastically commented,

"Where's Belthazor?" One of them asked Phoebe,

"Ditto" She replied as she Levitated into the air and kicked the pair in the jaw, "Piper blast them" She said turning to her sister, Piper held out her hands to blast and blew up a statue behind the demons, "Oh crap" She said as they regained composure and moved towards the sisters, then suddenly they both burst into flames and exploded into ash to reveal Cole standing behind them, "Oh god, Cole" Phoebe said as she rushed towards her boyfriend and embraced him, all of a sudden her knees buckled and she was pulled into a Premonition.

(x)

_Darryl and Prue are in the manor as Shax teleports in as the wind, he blast Darryl into the staircase and turns to Prue, she fends off multiple attacks but is critically hit by the next and blasted onto the front lawn, her hand slowly falls limp as the life escapes her._

(x)

"Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asked standing next to her sister, who was now kneeling on the ground, "Shax, he's at the manor attacking Morris and Prue", she replied as Cole embraced the sisters,

"Hold on tight we're going for a ride" He said before shimmering out of the mausoleum.

(x)

Morris and Prue stood within the foyer as the watched CSI cops take shots of the damage done within the manor and take Doctor Griffith's body away. "How are you holding up?" Darryl asked as he looked down at Prue, "Not good, I lost an innocent and that never sits well" Prue replied as she just stared at the hole in the sunrooms wall, "Darryl I was so close to death today that I should also be in one of those body bags" She said as she looked Darryl directly in the eye, "Prue don't say things like that" Darryl replied as all the other cops left the manor, "What it's true, I've had this weird feeling ever since Leo healed me that I should be where Doctor Griffiths is" She said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Prue I'm sure that you were meant to survive, without you Piper and Phoebe's lives would fall apart and thousands of you're innocents would be left defenceless" Darryl replied as he put his arm around her in a comforting way, then suddenly a cold breeze drifted through the foyer. "It's a bit chilly in here, I'll sort you out a general contractor to fix those walls" Darryl said before Shax's wind vortex blasted into the hall,

"Oh god not again" Prue said as she watched The Source's assassin materialize before her eyes, "Prue what is that?" Darryl asked as he pulled his gun out and shot at Shax, causing no harm, "I'm you're end" Shax replied before he released a devastating wind blast at Darryl sending him flying into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Darryl!" Prue shouted in horror as her friend lay unconscious in a pile of wood, "Witch" Shax said in his bellowing voice as he turned to face Prue and then he got ready and launched a devastating blast at her, Prue quickly deflected it with Telekinesis and returned the attack blasting Shax in the chest, "I won't let you hurt anyone else" Prue said as she glared at Shax, then out of know where Cole shimmered in with Piper and Phoebe.

"Prue!" Piper shouted as she saw the scene in front of her, she attempted to blast Shax but instead she froze him in place, "The one time I wanted to blast something I freeze" She said as Shax started to brake through her power, Prue watched on as her head fell limp and she Astral-Projected behind Shax who unfroze. "Hay" Astral-Prue said as she tapped Shax on the back and then kicking him across the face before Astral-Projecting back into her body, "Say the spell" Cole told the sisters as he shot an energyball at Shax as Piper and Phoebe knelt beside Prue with Shax's vanquishing spell. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell" The sister chanted in unison as Shax was absorbed in his own vortex before he exploded into atoms.

All three sisters stood huddled together as they watched Leo heal Darryl hoping he'd pull through, "Oh my head" he said as Leo pulled him up, "I feel like an elephant just sat on me" Darryl said as he rubbed his forehead, "Close just replace elephant with oak wood boards and bingo" Phoebe said as she smiled at Darryl, "Oh thanks, I suppose I should be off anyway" Darryl told the sisters, "I'll stop by tomorrow to tell you what's happening with Doctor Griffiths case" He said to Prue as they headed to the door, "Thanks for everything you did today Darryl" Prue said as Darryl gave her a quaint smile before leaving.

"So what do we do now then?" Piper asked as she Leo, Cole and her sisters sat in the sunroom, "You've all got to be on your guard from now on, The Source won't stop coming after you now he knows he has a chance of killing you" Cole replied as Phoebe rolled her eyes in response,

"Well that's just great" She said as Cole stood up from his seat,

"Well I'm going to head off for a bit, the bounty hunters will soon track me here and I want to try and dig up some information" Cole informed Phoebe who stood up to kiss him, "Ok, but you come back soon" She replied before she kissed Cole and he shimmered out of the manor.

"Ok then we should probably go look in the book for anything that could bite us in the butts for you escaping The Source" Piper said as she and Prue stood up beside there sister, "Ok well I'm going to head off and check on my other charges. I'll be back later" Leo said as he kissed Piper and then orbed out, "Ok to the book" Phoebe said and led the way up to the attic.

As Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat around the table in the attic they had yet to find anything that The Source could do in order to force Phoebe back into the underworld, "Ok then can we count the fact there's nothing as a good thing" Phoebe asked as she flipped through the pages of the book,

"I don't know, The Source could have some form of loop hole up his sleeve, I mean god knows he's capable of it" Prue replied, "But until we're one hundred percent sure you're safe I don't think you should be left alone" She told Phoebe, "Great I'm twenty five and I still have to be babysat" Phoebe replied as a mystical wind blew through the attic and was followed by two sets of white lights that transformed into two people very familiar to the sisters. "Mom, Grams. What are you doing here?" Piper asked as she looked at the spirits of her mother and grandmother, "We need to tell you something, urgently" Patty replied as she looked over her daughters.

**To Be Continued **

Starring: Shannen Doherty as Prue, Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Alyssa Milano as Phoebe, Brian Krause as Leo, Julian McMahon as Cole and Dorian Gregory as Darryl. Guest Starring: Matt Malloy as Doctor Griffiths, Michael Bailey Smith as Shax, Peter Woodrow as The Source, Krista Allen as Oracle, John de Lancie as Odin, Simon Templeman as Death, Denise Downse as Destiny and Cate Blanchett as Fate.


	3. 4x02 The Rewitching Of Destiny Part Two

**Episode Synopsis: **With unsetteling news from Penny and Patty the charmed ones are thrown back into battle in order to stop Cole's demonic bounty hunters and discover why two demons have attacked a local nun. Can they vanquish the demons and discover what's going on? And who is the mysterious 'she'?

**4x02 The Rewitching of Destiny Part Two**

**Previously on Charmed:  
**Phoebe had a Premonition warning her of Shax attacking her sisters and escaped the underworld with Leo. Piper and Prue were healed in time but at the cost of Doctor Griffiths. The Source was in search of Cole, and was told by his Oracle that due to Prue and Phoebe being saved evil had a new foot hold. A council of angels gathered to discuss the crises and how the would deal with the imbalance the sisters had caused.

Cole rescued Piper and Phoebe from bounty hunters whilst Prue and Darryl were attacked by Shax, Darryl was knocked unconscious and Shax was finally vanquished by the power of three.

Now whilst searching though the book to see if Phoebe's safe from The Source Patty and Grams have come from the heavens in order to inform the girls of something.

**And Now Part Two of The Season Premier.**

"Mom what are you talking about, what urgent news?" Prue asked as she looked over at her mother, "Well my darlings during the recent events that occurred there was a major shift in the balance of power" Patty said as she informed her daughters of what was going on, "Now at this very moment there are a council of angels gathering in order to find away to reverse the damage that's been done" Patty said,

"But how will their decision affect us?" Phoebe asked as she looked at her Mom and Grams, "This decision could lead to harming one of you to pave way for future events my dears" Grams replied leaving the girls even more confused, "And I don't suppose you're going to tells us anything about this future events are you" Prue said as she stepped up and paced around the table that her other two sisters were still sitting at, "Prue we can't, we could damage the balance more than it already is" Grams replied to her granddaughter, "Great so let me get this straight you guys came down here to warn us but you can't give us the full details why" Piper said as she stood up beside Prue, "My dears this may be a distressing time for you but that's all we can tell you for now" Grams replied before the familiar white lights surrounded her and Patty, "Blessed be my darlings" the pair said before they returned to the heavens leaving the sisters alone and even more confused.

_Opening Credits _

_The song Sweet Dreams sung by the Eurhythmics is played as we pan across Golden Gate bridge at night, we slowly move across land marks of the city as the time changes to early morning. We follow traffic and eventually pull up into the manor and fade into the kitchen._

(x)

Prue was already up and preparing coffee for herself as Piper walked into the kitchen wearing her PJ's, "Got enough for two?" She asked as she walked over to the cupboard to get some cereal, "Yeah, grab a cup" Prue replied as she poured her own cup of coffee, "Did you have as much a restless night as me?" Prue asked as she poured out Pipers coffee and handed into to her sister, "Yeah, I kept thinking about what Mom and Grams said about this whole council of angels thing and that we've caused the balance quite a bit of trouble" Piper replied before she took a sip from her coffee and ate her cereal as Phoebe entered the room, "Morning" She said in a groggy tone as she walked over to get some coffee, "So do we have any ideas on what to do with our demon slash angel council slash source problem" She said as she stirred milk into her drink,

"Me and Piper were just talking about that actually" Prue replied as she sat beside her sisters at the table, "Well we're going to have to sort things out and fast otherwise we'll be into deep with magical messes" Phoebe said just as Cole shimmered into the kitchen, "Hello" Prue said as she looked over at Cole, "We're not dressed for visitors yet" She quipped, "I don't have time to worry about what clothes your in we have bigger problems" Cole informed the sisters.

"Great as if we didn't have enough of those already" Piper said as she got up to put her bowl and cup in the sink, "What is it honey?" Phoebe asked Cole, "The Source seems to have gained a bit of a foot hold on the surface and maybe planning to make an attack on you three" Cole informed them,

"Ok then this is great, we better get ready then and work out a plan" Prue said as she got up and headed of to change.

(x)

Within The Underworld The Source was preparing on going topside in order to make his mark on the surface. "Oracle show yourself" He bellowed as he looked over at the rock slab where The Oracle resided as she appeared in a cloud of smoke, "What is your wish my liege" She asked as she looked at The Source, "I need you to foresee how close at hand any form of victory is" The Source replied as The Oracle looked on into her crystal ball, "It's hard for me to see, the future is to clouded and an unknown source is at work" Oracle replied as The Source let out an angered roar and unleashed a fire ball at the caverns wall, "How can this be, the charmed ones should've messed things up enough for me to gain an advantage" He said as he clenched his fists in anger,

"Don't worry master I'm sure that the council of angels will make a decision that will cause consequences for the sisters actions" Oracle replied as she looked back into her crystal ball to see if she could find any solid answers.

(x)

Back at the manor Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Cole were all gathered in the attic around the book of shadows, "Ok then it's agreed, Piper and Phoebe you two are going to stay here and protect the house from any form of Source attack whilst Cole and me go off and take care of the bounty hunters" Prue said as her sisters and Cole all nodded in agreement before a familiar jingling sound filled the room followed by light blue orbs that formed into Leo, "Please don't say you've got bad news too" Piper said as she looked up at her husband, "Sadly yes, The Elders told me that a nun was recently attacked by a couple of demons" Leo informed the sisters,

"Demons attacked a nun why?" Prue asked her brother in-law,

"They don't know that's why they want you guess to go to the church and figure out what could've made them attack her." Leo replied,

"Ok then we better change out plans, Piper why don't you and Phoebe go off to the church and see if Pheebs can get a Premonition off of anything there" Prue said before she turned to face,

"And I'm going with you to the mausoleum to meet with those bounty hunters and get rid of them for bit, because we're going to need your help now more than ever" She said as Cole just nodded at her.

(x)

Within the heavens the council of angels were meeting again in the great hall, "We've reviewed all of the good that the Halliwells have achieved in the last three years but we still can't allow such a convergence to take place" The angel of fate said as she stood at the head of the round table the other angels and her were sitting at, "We know but destiny seems to be ricocheting around the event, and stopping my intervening" The angel of destiny replied to her comrades, "We will have to find away around this and for a while we should have plenty of time, the convergence will happen in just over one month so we must act swift and soon" Fate said as she sat back down, "Well we'd better come up with something soon, otherwise backlog will occur and soon people will outlive there destinies" The angel of death commented.

(x)

Piper's blue jeep speed down the freeway as she and Phoebe headed to the church in order to discover why demons had attacked a local nun, "Why the hell would demons attack a nun, what's the point in that?" Phoebe asked as she looked out of the jeeps window, "I don't know Pheebs although this seems just like what happened with the Rowe warlocks after all they attacked that priest" Piper replied as her gaze remained focused on the road, "I was thinking that earlier but they were vanquished almost three years ago" Phoebe replied as she looked at the directions she'd found for the church, "Take a left down Larkin" She said as Piper turned down off the freeway, "Yeah but Brandon wasn't and god knows he was on the verge of turning evil, just what happens if The Source got to him this time" Piper replied as she pulled up outside the church,

"Ok then this is the place" Phoebe said as she undid her seatbelt and opened the passenger door, and got out of the jeep and was shortly followed by Piper.

"Ok then we go in to look around and see if I can get a Premonition of anything" Phoebe said as she and Piper walked up to the grand door of the church, "Ok then lets do this" Piper replied as she pulled the handle and opened the door and both entered the church, "The interior of this place is amazing" Phoebe exclaimed as she examined the walls and glass windows of the church, "Yeah, shame something so horrible happened in a place so lovely" Piper replied as she moved further down the church,

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A female voice asked from across the room making both Piper and Phoebe turn to face the woman it had come from, it was a nun with brunette hair she was about early thirties and had an awful scar across her face. "Yes, we're psychological counsellors with San Francisco PD, and we were wondering if you new where we could find the victim from last nights attack" Phoebe replied as she thought up an alibi, "I'm sure I can, I'm the victim Sister Agnes" the nun informed the two sisters as she moved towards the pair of them, "We were so sorry to hear of your attack, we were wondering if you knew any reason why anyone would attack you?" Piper asked Sister Agnes as they sat down in a pew, "Not that I can think of, I've always kept myself to myself and done my worship and prayers and helped anyone who came here for it" Sister Agnes informed Piper, "So as far as you know this was just a random attack on you" Phoebe said as Sister Agnes nodded in response, "And could you tell us anymore on your attackers" Phoebe went on to say,

"Not really just what I told the police about there being two tall men who looked very shifty, scruffy and un shaven" Sister Agnes told Piper and Phoebe, "Thank you sister we know how hard this ordeal was for you" Piper said as Phoebe, who was now stood behind the nun, motioned a freezing movement at Piper and Piper responded by holding up both her hands and freezing Sister Agnes, "Good job I didn't blow her up that's the last thing she needs after she was part of demonic drive by" Piper said as Phoebe placed her hand on the nuns shoulder in order to spark a Premonition, "What are you doing?" Piper asked her little sister,

"Shush I'm trying to get a Premonition" Phoebe said as she focused on drawing out her power, then suddenly she felt the familiar ringing in her ears and her legs buckled as she was pulled into a Premonition.

(x)

_Two base level demons smoked into the church as Sister Agnes turned to face them, they ran at her and pushed her too the floor. "We need to find her" One of them said as Sister Agnes screamed for help._

(x)

As the Premonition faded out Phoebe opened her eyes and turned to Piper, "Ok they came here looking for someone." She told her sister as she stood beside Piper, "Ok then, but we're going to need more to go on then just a person" Piper replied as she checked on Sister Agnes to check she wasn't going to unfreeze, "Ok well the best I can give you is a woman that's all one of them said" Phoebe told Piper, who's gaze was fixed on something behind Phoebe, "Were those the guys?" Piper asked as she pointed to the two demons, that Phoebe had seen in her vision, standing behind her. "Bingo" Phoebe said as she ran over to Piper, "Ok, blast them" She said as she and Piper backed away from the demons, "I can't in here I could accidentally blow up something else" Piper replied, "Why don't you Levitate and kick them then I freeze ok" She suggested as Phoebe nodded in response and Levitated into the air and kicked one of the demons square in the chest knocking him onto the churches marble floor, the other one advanced on Piper who panicked and froze him in place, "Ok now what?" Phoebe asked as she Levitated back down to the floor. Then suddenly the whole church began to shake as a roar was heard from outside, "What is that?" Piper asked as the pair of sisters looked around for the source of the roaring as the two demons regrouped and grabbed there heads in pain, "What's happening to them?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the demons that were now in extreme pain, "Beats the hell out of me" Piper replied as she moved towards the pair of demons, "Ok then who sent you here?" Piper asked the demons as the roaring got louder,

"Like we'd tell you witch, she'd kill us for even looking at you" The tallest of the two demons replied as he grabbed his head from the pain, "Oh god, we've failed her and this must be her revenge" The other demon screamed as they both burst into flames and exploded into balls of nova knocking both Phoebe and Piper flying down the isles between the pews, "What the hell was that" Piper rhetorically asked as Sister Agnes unfroze and turned to face the sisters, "What happened to you two?" She asked as Piper and Phoebe both looked at her sheepishly.

(x)

As Prue and Cole sat in waiting within the mausoleum none of them had said a word since they'd shimmered in.

"You know you can't give me the cold shoulder forever" Cole commented as he shuffled in the place he was sitting, "Yeah actually I think I can" Prue replied, "You see you lied to us once before, and then after we all began to trust us you decided to repay us by killing a witch" She said as she got up and moved to the other side of them room away from Cole, "Come on, I've told you I'm sorry every half an hour since we've been here what more can you need, I mean if Phoebe can trust me the woman I love then why can't you?" Cole asked as he got up and stood behind Prue,

"Because she's my baby sister and it's my job to protect her" Prue replied as she spun round to face Cole, "Maybe she's grown up enough to not need your protection as much now" Cole told her as three bounty hunters shimmered into the room making Prue and Cole turn to face them.

"You've not made it easy for us to find you Belthazor" One of them said as they fanned out around the pair, "Now get him, The Source has a heavy bounty for your head" He said before he turned to face Prue, "And I'm guessing he'll give us even more of a reward for one third of the power of three" He said as he flashed a cocky smile, "Now!" Another one of the demons shouted as they advanced on them.

Prue quickly reacted as she sent two of them flying into the stone wall with her power as Cole went into hand to hand combat with the leader, "Prue vanquish the other two" Cole shouted before he was kicked in the gut by the demonic leader, "Cole!" Prue shouted as the other two demons got back on their feet, "Here little witchy" one of them taunted as they moved towards Prue, "Ok back off" Prue said as she chucked one of the advancing demons across the room of the mausoleum, she then turned and kicked the other one smack in the jaw and the launched a round house kick at his chest knocking him to the ground. "Demon now within my sight, I banish thee with all my might" She chanted as the bounty hunter screamed and exploded to into ash, "One down" She said to herself as she turned to face Cole, who was struggling with his demonic attacker, "Cole, use your power!" She yelled as Cole was punched in the face,

"No, I can't the temptation will be too much" he replied as he slowly stood back up, "If this is because of what I said then…" Prue started to say but was cut off by Cole, "It's not but I'm going to prove that I'm on your side" He replied as the lead bounty hunter charged at him, "Cole, look out!" Prue yelled before sending his attack into an old angel statue, "Demon now within my sight, I banish thee with all my might" She canted again and vanquishing the leader, Prue was then about to move over to Cole when the last bounty hunter stood behind her, Cole saw this and released an energy ball that zoomed right past Prue and blasted the demon in the chest she quickly turned around and watched the last bounty hunter explode into flames.

"Thanks for saving me" She replied as she walked over to Cole, "Now let's head back to the manor" She said as they left the mausoleum.

(x)

Back at the manor Piper, Leo and Phoebe were waiting for the return of Cole and Prue, "Well from what you've told me the roaring you two heard could've been from gargoyles" Leo told the sisters

"Ok but aren't gargoyles statues" Phoebe replied as Prue and Cole came through the door and stopping the conversation, "Did you get the bounty hunters?" Piper asked her older sister as the group headed into the sunroom, "Yeah and I don't think they'll be bothering Cole for a while" Prue replied as she sat down in-between her sisters, "What did you find out about the nun?" She asked her sisters,

"Well the weirdest thing was the two demons returned and then this strange roaring started outside the church and the demons just burst into flames" Phoebe told her sister,

"Sounds just like gargoyles if you ask me" Cole informed the sisters, "They come to life when threatened by evil and vanquish it" He said as the sister took in what he was saying.

"The only other thing that bothered me was the 'she' that those demons mentioned" Piper said as she turned to face Leo,

"That could mean that there's a she demon out there trying to gain power" He told the sisters.

"Ok then well we'll deal with her when the time comes" Prue replied,

"And then maybe someday soon we could have just one nice and easy day" Piper said as her sisters smiled and cuddled up to her.

Starring: Shannen Doherty as Prue, Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Alyssa Milano as Phoebe, Brian Krause as Leo and Julian McMahon as Cole. Guest Starring: Peter Woodrow as The Source, Krista Allen as Oracle, Simon Templeman as Death, Denise Downse as Destiny, Cate Blanchett as Fate and Wendy Phillips as Sister Agnes.

**Next Episode Teaser Line: **When The Source sets out for revenge on Phoebe she loses her memory. Can Piper and Prue save her beofre it's to late? Or will a strange woman be the key to her survival?


	4. 4x03 When You Forsee Is When You Forget

**Episode Synopsis: **When the sisters save an innocent they are ambushed by The Source's newest demon, she attacks Phoebe and leaves. Now the chanrmed ones are left with saving their baby sister when she loses all her memories and flee's. But Phoebe migh just've found somebody who she'll wish she won't forget.

**4x03 When You Foresee Is When You Forget **

P3 was heaving when Prue arrived, she'd just been to see Darryl and see how the investigation surrounding Doctor Griffiths murder was going, she moved over to the regular booth were she and her sisters always sat to see Piper, Phoebe and Leo sitting their with drinks in there hands.

"Hay look who it is" Phoebe said with a smile as she put her drink down on the table, "Are you going to get a drink first or are you getting one later?" Phoebe asked as Prue placed her handbag with her sisters' belongings, "I'll get one in a minute" Prue replied as Phoebe got up in order to let her sister sit down, "So when is the band coming on?" Prue asked as she turned to face Piper, "It shouldn't be long down they're starting their set at seven" Piper replied to her older sister, "So what did Darryl say about the investigation?" Piper asked before she took another sip of her drink, "Well they've ruled out that we could be part of it and now they're looking into some form of bomb attack, yet the other cops want to know why he was at the manor in the first place" Prue replied just before everyone in the club started to cheer as somebody came on to the stage, "Now could you all put your hands together for an extraordinary band here tonight at P3, the white stripes" The announcer said as people cheered and clapped as the white stripes came on to stage to play their set.

The band started to play Hotel Yorba as the people in P3 started dancing, as the song progressed Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Leo all got up and moved towards the dance floor, Prue and Phoebe playfully danced together as Leo and Piper held each other in a romantic embrace and danced to the song, soon almost everyone in P3 was on their feet and dancing to the song, then the final verse was sung and everyone burst into applause and cheer. "Thank you P3 you've been a marvellous crowd tonight" Jack White said before he bowed to the audience, after that the sisters and Leo headed back to the booth where they'd been sitting.

"That was amazing the white stripes at P3 who'd have thought it" Phoebe said as she turned to Piper, "So it looks like P3's on the up" She said,

"Yeah I'm hoping that this year P3 will finally take off and be one of the hottest spots in the city" Piper replied before she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I'm off to get myself a nice cocktail" Prue said as she reached into her back and pulled out her purse only to be stopped from getting up by Phoebe, "No you don't, you stay put you've been at work all day then to the police station, I'll go up and get it for you" She said to her oldest sister,

"Aww thanks Pheebs" Prue replied with a smile as her sister jumped up from her seat and headed off to the bar.

"Excuse me, coming through" She said as she tried to move through the heaving crowd at the bar, "Hay Phoebe what'll it be?" Rick the assistant manager asked as Phoebe made it to the bar, "Hay Rick, I'll have a long island iced tea and a white wine please" She replied to Rick,

"Coming right up" He said as he got to work on the drinks, Phoebe looked around at how full the club was, people were hanging out laughing whilst couples were dancing together, as she turned back to the bar she noticed somebody's keys beside her, "Hay Rick do you know who's these are?" She asked holding up the keys, then suddenly her knees buckled and she was pulled into a Premonition.

(x)

_It was the back alley at P3, a girl was running away from a tall man, she runs screaming and is stopped by a wire fence, the man catches up and smiles, he then summons up an energy ball and throws it at the girl and killing her._

(x)

Phoebe gasped for air as she came out of the vision, "Phoebe are you alright?" Rick asked as Phoebe forced a fake smile,

"I'm just fine" She replied.

_Opening Credits_

_The song We're going to be friends sung by White Stripes is played as we slowly pan across downtown san Francisco, we follow people walking around the streets and then zoom into the P3 sign._

(x)

Phoebe quickly grabbed hers and Prue's drinks and rushed back to her sisters. The moment she arrived Prue and Piper's faces turned to worry and concern as they saw their baby sister, "Pheebs what's wrong you look flushed?" Piper asked as Phoebe put the drinks down on the table,

"Well for my vision of the day today was a young woman being chased by a demon in the clubs alley" Phoebe replied to her sisters,

"You're kidding me" Piper said in response, "Can't demons give us one peaceful day" She said as her sisters gave her sympathetic look,

"Piper if Phoebe's vision's right then it should just be one little demon, and with the magic between the three of us we should easily vanquish him" Prue replied making Piper give a sigh in response,

"Ok then let's go do our job" She said as the three sisters got up and headed to the alley outside the club.

(x)

At the same time in the underworld The Source and Oracle were talking within a cavern.

"Is the plan in motion Oracle?" The Source asked as he stood before the demoness, "Yes master, Phoebe received the Premonition from the victims keys, as soon as she sisters go to vanquish her attacker the mind weaver will make her attack" The Oracle replied to her master,

"Excellent, the moment Phoebe receives another Premonition she'll lose all the memories I choose for her to forget" The Source said to himself,

"A perfect plan, but are you sure that Phoebe's the sister that you want to have infected by the mind weavers power?" The Oracle asked making The Source to face her, and making her wish she hadn't said anything, "Of course she's the sister I want infected, she went back on her bargain, and it'll be her own power that cause her downfall" The Source said moving closer to the Oracle, "Now never question my decisions again Oracle" He said as her summoned up a fireball and held it beside the Oracle's face, he then threw his attack and the caverns wall, "Otherwise next time I won't miss. Am I Clear?" He asked,

"Perfectly" She replied quietly before The Source turned his back on her, "I'll be back later for a report" He said before he flamed out of the cavern.

(x)

As the sister walked into the alley they couldn't see anybody around,

"Are you sure this is where the attack was Pheebs?" Prue asked as the trio walked slowly down the alley, "Yes I'm sure, I've had enough Premonitions in the past three years to know how to tell locations apart" Phoebe replied getting slightly defensive about her power, "Ok then lets just wait" Prue said, then just as they stood still they heard a woman's scream which was followed by the young woman from Phoebe's vision running down the alley followed by the demon, "Ok Piper freeze the innocent" Phoebe said as Piper looked down at her hands, "What if I blow her up" she replied as the demon caught up to her, "Piper now" Prue said this time as Piper reluctantly chucked up both her hands and hoped for the woman to freeze, which she did, "I did it a froze her when I wanted to" Piper said with a tone of accomplishment in her voice, "Good job, now for the demon" Phoebe replied as the three of them moved towards him, "Witches" He said in disgust, "Not just any witches" Prue replied before she used her power and sent him flying into a pile of wooden crates, "The charmed ones" Phoebe finished as she stood on his chest, "Ok anyone got a quick demon be gone" She said looking at her sisters.

"Not me" Prue said before she turned to Piper, "But you've got a handy one" She said referring to her sisters new power,

"Ok but we're chancing it hoping for it working twice" Piper replied as she shuck her arms and relaxed, "Here goes nothing" She said before she flicked her wrists and blowing the demon up into ash, "Way to go Piper" Phoebe responded to the demons vanquish, the suddenly a bust of purple flames appeared and brought with it a woman dressed head to toe in black, "Phoebe Halliwell I presume" She said as she looked directly into Phoebe's eyes, "What's it to you" Phoebe replied, but before she or her sister could do anything she was it with a purple energy blast and then woman left via the same way she'd appeared leaving the sisters shocked and confused.

(x)

As soon as they'd retuned home the sisters and Leo had headed straight to the attic to consult the book of shadows, "Was there anything specific about her that you can search the book for?" Leo asked as Prue started to flip through the ancient book, "Leo I think being dressed head to toe as a dominatrix and shooting out a purple laser thingy are pretty specific things" She replied.

"Are you sure you're fine Pheebs?" Piper asked as she and her sister sat down on an old couch, "Yeah, I don't feel any different" Phoebe replied, "Maybe she just used it to freak us out" She said hoping that she wouldn't soon turn into some form of demon or have lost her power. "Just to be safe maybe you should Levitate to make sure you've still got you powers" Leo said as if he'd read her mind, "Yeah sure" Phoebe replied as she got onto her feet and slowly Levitated into the air, "Nope still working" She said as she slowly floated back down to the floor, "Well that leaves us even less options for what the freaky light show did" Prue said as she walked over to the others, "Anything in the book?" Piper asked,

"Nothing that I could find to do with her" Prue replied, "Leo could you go see what the elders have to say about our mysterious visitor" She asked her brother in-law, "Yeah sure I shouldn't be to long" He replied before he bent down and kissed Piper and then orbed out of the attic.

"Ok then what should we do?" Phoebe asked before she stood up and paced around the attic, "Well whilst Leo goes to ask them we could try and scry for her" Piper replied as Phoebe walked over to the table which held all the sisters magical equipment and grabbed a map and crystal, "Let's find that crazy chick" She said.

(x)

As dawn came to San Francisco the sisters were racing down the freeway in Prue's SUV, "Ok then are we sure this is going to be her?" Piper asked from the passenger seat, "I hope so, after all I scryed for her and it was me she attacked" Phoebe replied from the back seat as Prue swiftly turned the corner and drove down the narrow alleyway, "Is that her?" Piper asked pointing to a woman dressed in black over a wire fence, "If the shoe fits" Prue replied before he head slowly fell limp as she Astral Projected beside the female demon. "Hay little miss leather" Astral-Prue shouted causing the demon to turn and face her revealing her to be the demon they'd earlier encountered, "May I help you?" She replied with a smug smile on my face, "Yeah, what did you do to my sister?" Prue asked as the demon just laughed, "Silly little witch, that information's classified" She replied making Prue furious,

"Ok enough of this, tell me what you did to my sister!" She yelled,

"You'll find out soon enough" she replied before she launched an attack on Astral-Prue and kicked her in the chest causing her to Astral Project back into her body, "Prue are you ok?" Phoebe asked as her sisters sat panting, "Yeah, she just drained me that's all" Prue replied as Phoebe turned around and faced the demoness, "Ok then if it's a fight with me she wants that it's a fight she'll get" Phoebe said as she rain towards the chin fence and Levitated over the top and then landed on the other side, "What is that you're planning" She said as she walked over to the demoness, "Well why don't you see for yourself" She replied as she grabbed Phoebe and sucked her into a forced Premonition.

(x)

_She was in a familiar cavern, the one she'd been in with Leo and Cole, suddenly something flamed in out of the corner of her eye she turned and saw The Source before her. "Phoebe now's the time for my payback, from this moment on you won't remember that you have magical power or are a charmed one, you will also forget your family and love ties and even who you are" He said as he waved his hand over Phoebe ending the vision._

(x)

As Phoebe came out of the premonition she couldn't remember where she was or even who she was, "Who are you?" She asked the demoness, "What are we doing here?"

"Poor girl you've lost everything within the space of a couple of minutes" The demoness replied before she summoned up an energy ball, "Well now seems like a perfect time to end you" She said getting ready to throw the attack when she was blasted in the side by Piper's exploding power, "Oh god" Phoebe said as she watched the scene unfold, quickly she turned and ran away, "Phoebe no come back!" Piper shouted as she ran up to the chain fence, "Next time" The demoness said as she looked at Piper and then left in a wave of purpled flames.

(x)

As Phoebe walked around the streets she was trying to remember who she was or how she'd ended up in the alley, "Oh god my head" She said to herself as she rubbed her temples, she walked a little further and ended up in a residential area and sat down on a bench.

"Excuse me, you're Phoebe Halliwell right?" a female voice asked from behind Phoebe, slowly she turned around a looked up at a young woman, early twenties with shoulder length red hair and an appearance that reminded her someone she couldn't place. "I honestly have no idea" Phoebe replied to the young woman, "Ok, what does that mean?" The woman asked, "Let's just say I'm having a freakish day and for the life of me I can't figure out who I am or where I work or if I work. Let alone where my family is" Phoebe said as she told this stranger what she'd been thinking.

"Ok then, my apartment's just over there, come on I'll help you out" The woman said offering her hand to Phoebe in a nice gesture, "Thanks" Phoebe replied as she held out her hand, the pair were oblivious to the magical sparks the were produced from there handshake, "I'm Paige by the way, Paige Matthews" Paige told Phoebe as they headed to her apartment.

(x)

Within the underworld The Source and Oracle were standing side by side as Oracle focused on her crystal ball.

"What do you see Oracle, where's Phoebe gone?" The Source asked his advisor, "I'm sorry to say my liege but something is blocking my magic, whoever or whatever Phoebe is with is stopping me from seeing her", "Oracle I need to know where she is, if I lose her now then all of this work is useless!" The Source bellowed as he turned to face the Oracle, "Now I'm going to leave it up to you to find her and I won't take anything less than her exact whereabouts" He said before he flamed out.

(x)

Meanwhile back at the manor Prue, Piper and Leo were trying to locate Phoebe, "Leo are you sure you can't sense her?" Prue asked her brother in-law, "No something's blocking her signal" Leo replied as Piper brought the book over them, "Well yet again I can't find her in the book and thanks to the elders not knowing anything we seem to be screwed" She said as she sat down opposite Prue, "Maybe we should call for Cole" She suggested to her older sister, "We don't need his help Piper, we can find Phoebe by ourselves" She replied as Piper turned and looked to Leo, silently asking for his support in the matter. "Piper might be right Prue, Cole is a demon after all and could ID the demon" Leo said to a reluctant Prue, "Fine lets get him here, but and this is a big but I'm giving him just one chance" Prue replied as Piper nodded in response,

"Sure" She said as she looked for the Belthazor summoning spell in the book.

"Ok then lets hope he gets the call" Piper said as she moved over to Prue and placed the open book in front of them.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here" They chanted as a vortex of magical energy appeared in the centre of the attic floor, as Piper and Prue looked into the vortex slowly an outline of a person emerged and turned into Cole.

"You now you could just shout my name and I would respond" He said as he turned to face the sisters, "So I'm taking it that you have a problem" He said, "Yes and you seem to be the perfect candidate to help us considering your evil background" Prue replied as Piper gabbed her in the side, "I meant that in a goodish way" She said.

"Cole it's Phoebe, some demoness seems to have gotten hold of her a quite possibly wiped her memory maybe brain washed her or something else" Piper informed him, "What did she look like?" Cole asked as he walked over to the sisters, "Well she was dressed head to toe in black and she shot some sort of light straight at Phoebe" Prue informed Cole.

"Ok, well that sounds to me like it could be a mind weaver" Cole told Prue,

"Ok so lets cross reference mind weaver" She said as she used her power to quickly flip through the book and found the page she was looking for, "Ok then, a mind weaver is a demon who can control or erase peoples thoughts, most likely used by other demons they are said to have an extensive range of psychic powers" Piper read aloud, "Also there's a vanquish but it requires the power of three" She said as she closed the book in defeat, "Well that's know use if Phoebe doesn't remember who we are" She said as she looked at Leo, Cole and Prue.

"Ok then we'll just have to scry for her and convince her of who we are just long enough for her to vanquish the mind weaver and get her memories back" Prue replied as she got the scrying crystal and map.

(x)

As Phoebe and Paige headed off to Paige's apartment they'd been trying to figure out how Phoebe had forgotten her memories. "So you don't even remember your sisters?" Paige asked as Phoebe turned quickly to face her, "Sisters, I've got sisters" Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, two to be in fact, Piper and Prue" Paige told Phoebe,

"I'm guessing that you're a family friend of ours then" Phoebe said as Paige looked down at her shoes, "Not exactly, I barley know you guys" She said, "But I hope to get to know you three better soon" She said as she touched Phoebes arm, suddenly a magical wind surrounded them and Paige's eyes burst into a white flare and were covered with blue orbs and she was pulled into some form of Premonition.

(x)

_Suddenly Paige orbed into a distorted world, she witnessed Phoebe cast the incantation to receive the sisters' powers, and she watched each sister use their power for the first time. She watched their base powers advance and saw them use their powers of Astral-Projection, Levitation and Molecular Combustion. She watched various demons vanquish at the hands of the sisters and was then pulled out of the vision._

(x)

The orbs left her eyes and everything returned to normal as Paige looked around, she looked and saw that Phoebe was lying unconscious on the floor, "Dear god" She said as she looked around to get help, "I'll save you Phoebe" She said before she ran out of the alley to find some assistance.

(x)

As Cole shimmered into the alley with Piper and Prue they saw Phoebe lying down on the asphalt, "Phoebe!" Piper shouted as she ran towards her sister, "Come on honey wake up" Prue said as her little sisters eyes slowly fluttered open, "Ouch my head" She responded as she looked at the trio standing around her, "Ok what just happened" She asked as she slowly got up with the aid of her sisters, "What do you remember honey?" Piper asked, "Well I was bout to kick that Lycra bitch's ass and then everything goes blank" Phoebe replied as she rubbed her temples,

"Ok then, I thought that they only way for Phoebe to fully get her memory back was to vanquish the mind weaver" Prue said as she looked at Cole, "It is, but The Source could've vanquished her out of failure of not killing you three" Cole replied,

"Great so that means he's going to think of another plan to kill us" Phoebe said, "But at least now you're back with us and we're at full strength" Prue told her sister before Cole shimmered them all back to the manor.

(x)

In the underworld The Source and Oracle and just witnessed the scene involving the sisters finding Phoebe.

"My plan was thwarted Oracle and need to know who by" He told his minion, "If I'm to fully get revenge on Phoebe Halliwell then I must know what forces saved her from me" He said.

"Of course master, I'll work on finding out for you straight away" Oracle replied before she smoked out of the cavern, "And now to deal with you" The Source said to himself as he summoned the mind weaver before him, "My liege please no, I didn't fail I did as you asked" She begged as The Source summoned a fireball, "That granted I can't have the Halliwells summoning you and get valuable information" He replied before he launched his attack and vanquished the demoness as her cries of distress echoed around the cave and then he flamed out.

Starring: Shannen Doherty as Prue, Holly Marie Combs as Piper, Alyssa Milano as Phoebe, Brian Krause as Leo and Julian McMahon as Cole. Special Guest Starring: Rose McGowan as Paige. Guest Starring: Peter Woodrow as The Source, Krista Allen as Oracle and Torri Spelling as the Mind Weaver. Musical Guests: The White Stripes.

**Next Episode Teaser Line:** When Prue is given the assignment of getting pictures of San Franciscos historical factors she becomes the next sister to encounter Paige.

_A/N: Paige's power is a mix of Premontions and Orbing so she sort of orbs into her visions to see the events but can't make any changes of get injured. Also they're not bound as Paige was born after Phoebe and didn't require them to be bound by Grams._


	5. Notice of interest

The fanfic is being 100% redone due to a change in ideas and will be re-released in January 2010 over the next couple of weeks I'll be posting information about the new fic with some character synopses and episode titles a further spoilers page will be published for those we wish to look ahead before the fics release

I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I am writing it

Matt


End file.
